


Chronicles of Tenaria: Oneshots

by Fernlom



Series: Chronicles of Tenaria [5]
Category: Chronicles of Tenaria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: Short One Shot's focusing on specific characters





	1. Tali and Mingan go to Tenaria

Tali and Mingan stood before the portal that swirled before them. Tali stood, 5ft 10, curly blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. He wore a ruffled brown leather coat over a dirty tan shirt and blue jeans. On his head was a weather torn black cowboy hat, and in his hand a hooked cane made from a hardened clay. 

Mingan was a dire wolf, standing on all fours at 7ft tall, pure grey fur. Its emerald green eyes hiding a deep intelligence. 

“well, goodbye Elementia I guess” Tali shrugs, walking through the portal with his giant hound.

The duo find themselves atop a cliff, overlooking a beautiful ocean. 

“who the hell are you guys?” A voice echoes behind them. The portal is gone, standing with them on the cliff is a hooded figure. 

“Uhm…I’m Tali, I’m a healer, this is Mingan, my dire wolf.” Tali answers. 

“Well I’m Hood, guardian of this universe. Now tell me why I shouldn’t just throw you two back into whatever universe you came from?” Hood replies. 

“well, uhm…for one I doubt you’d be able to. Mingan can be pretty tough. Secondly cause we aren’t threats. I’m a healer like I said, I’m not a fighter.” Tali steps forward. 

“listen buddy, I’m not scared of your dog” Hood smirks.

“You should be” Tali turns to Mingan. 

Mingan smiles, his tail wagging.

“alright, whatever, listen, just stay out of trouble.” Hood sighs.

“Yeah…sure” Tali smirks.


	2. The Coliseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important universal place.

Pedro ran through the long archway of the Coliseum, desperate to escape the Killing Floor behind him. 

He stops, clinging to the wall as the floor suddenly drops away into a endless abyss. 

“what the hell is this place?” He asks himself.

“My Coliseum!” A voice, dripping with Southern Drawl echoes through the corridor. 

“Our Coliseum.” another voice retorts, distinctly English in tone. 

Two figures slowly approach Pedro from the Killing Floor. The figure on the left in a white lab coat with a hooked cane in hand, a light blue button up shirt with scattered blood stains. The figure on the left a typical circus ringmaster with gem encrusted cane and large black top hat. 

“V-Vet?” Pedro asks.

“Oh not your Vet I assure you.” 

SWING, the cane connects with Pedro’s jaw, knocking the poor boxer out. 

“back to the Floor with you” Ringmaster picks him up and drags him back through.

The Killing Floor stood at the center of the Coliseum. A large battle ground of shifting earth and obstacles. Warriors from across time and space blip in and are taken out constantly. 

At the top of the Coliseum, a band plays constantly, consisting of alternate versions of Justin, Stephan, Dustin, Steven, Jennifer, Stephanie, Destiny, and Stevie. 

The Vet and Ringmaster take their place opposite of the band, watching the constant show of warriors from all around coming together to fight till the death.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences follow you, no matter how powerful you are. I hope you all enjoy this! It's part of my original work, Chronicles of Tenaria!

Hood sat by Curly’s hospital bed. They needed to make a bed custom for Curly to fit. He sat, staring at the man he always saw as unbeatable, unstoppable, laying on a hospital bed unconscious with a bleeding bandage wrapped around his chest. 

“Excuse me? Mister...Satlin?” A nurse gently taps Hood’s shoulder. 

Hood removed his hood and looks up to the nurse, “yes miss?”

“Someone is here to see you” 

Hood leans over and sees Aaron smile sheepishly from the window. Hood sighs and turns back to the nurse, “thanks Miss.” 

“Of course.” She smiles kindly and walks out of the room. Aaron enters, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

“You brought flowers?” Hood asks. 

“What? Curly loves nature and flowers and stuff.” Aaron reasons. 

“Fair point.” 

Aaron sits on the other side of the bed, across from Hood. 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron looks down at Curly, but his voice was directed to Hood.

“The kids?”

“Vet and the boys are sending them all back, finding their home universe was pretty easy, and they are all looking forward to going home. “ Aaron looks up to Hood. 

Hood sighs, “so this was for nothing…”

Aaron sets the flowers next to Curly’s bed and stands up, “unfortunately” 

He walks over and gently pats Hood on the back, “listen dude, I’m here if you need me okay? Come find me when you are ready.” 

Hood nods half heartedly, “yeah sure.” 

Aaron gives a nod of understanding before leaving the room.   
Hood pulls his phone from his pocket. 50 missed calls, 10 texts, 1 voicemail. He decides to listen to the voicemail. 

“Hey sweetie, I know you are probably busy with work, I just wanted to let you know that I love you...Curly will get better, I’m sure...just don’t be so hard on yourself okay? I love you, and I’ll see you at home. I’m making spaghetti tonight. I know you like it. Oh, and pick up some wine on your way home? Thanks.” 

Hood sighs, “I’ll get two bottles.”


	4. Hiring a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A, a fight scene.

Pinstripe lounges in his room at Hotel Shroud. To anyone else his room with be grotesquely morbid, blood splattered on every wall, weapons of every sort littered around the floor. A large throne like chair in the center of the room where he currently sat. 

He absent mindedly twirled a knife in one hand, in the other he held a glass of red wine. 

“Oh please just come in, I can feel you outside my door and it disgusts me.” Pinstripe calls out. 

His door opens, the latina scientist Dr. Rosa enters, with a briefcase in hand. 

“Oh? What does the Group 100 project need me for? Not experiments I assume. “ 

“Oh no, I need you to kill someone for me.” Dr. Rosa replies, with a confused expression. 

“Obviously miss. I’m an assassin. Who is so special you need me instead of one of your many, many, build-a-goons?” 

Dr. Rosa hands Pinstripe the suitcase. “All you need to know is in here. Along with your pay, whether or not you take the job. “ 

Pinstripe takes the suitcase and looks back to Rosa, “You know, there are many people who would pay a lot of money for your head Doctor.” 

“Oh, I’m sure there are.” She smirks. 

“Confident. I like that” He stands to his feet, “I’ll think about your offer here, but first I need an answer from you.”

“Hm? What could that be?” She asks, still smirking under a raised eyebrow. 

Pinstripe steps closer to her, “what’s stopping me from just killing you, and collecting the money?”

From the shadows of the hall outside his room, a large figure looms, tentacles swaying in the dark. It was at least 8 ft tall, pure muscle with four arms and a row of shining sharp teeth. 

“Well that of course!” Rosa replies with a chipper tone. “Meet Rufus, my personal pet.” 

Pinstripe simply nods, “good enough for me. Explains the confidence.” 

“I’m glad we are in agreement.” 

With a light pat on his cheek, Dr Rosa turns and leaves the room, her bulking body guard following behind, obscured by shadow. 

Pinstripe calmly returns to the suitcase and opens it. Inside is a single picture of Curly Satlin, written on it is the address to his hospital and the room he’s in. Underneath the picture the case is completely filled with neatly stacked $100 bills. 

“Curly eh? Now I see why they asked me. Alright, this will be interesting.” 

\--------

Hood sits up suddenly in his chair, the hospital room illuminated by the buzzing fluorescent above. Something was wrong, he was just unsure what. 

It was now 3:32 AM. The hospital was dead silent. Hood slowly rose from his chair and walked to the window overlooking the city. A car sat idling on the street, parked under a street lamp. Nothing unusual. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding.” A voice echoes in the silent hospital. 

Hood quickly turns around, Pinstripe stands in the room, closing the door behind him. 

“You? What are you doing here?” Hood asks. 

“What do you think hero?” Pinstripe asks. 

“You are kidding right?” Hood steps closer to Curly’s bed. 

“Do you know the kind of rep I’d get for killing him? No one else could.” 

“Yeah, you won’t either” Hood jumps over the bed, bat in hand. He swings, Pinstripe narrowly ducking. 

Pinstripe swiftly disarms Hood, taking the bat himself and kicking Hood into the bed. Hood quickly gets back to his feet and rushes Pinstripe, tackling him through the window, the two tumbling into the now glass filled hallway. 

Pinstripe kicks Hood off and jumps back to his feet, finding a sword now at his chin and a very angry looking Hood on the opposite end. 

“Wow, you can actually fight. “ Pinstripe taunts, smoothly knocking the sword out of the way and punching Hood in the face. 

Hood stumbles back, but stands his ground anyway. 

“YO GOLDEN ASSHOLE!” Aaron bursts through another window and kicks Pinstripe with enough force he breaks through the nearby concrete wall. 

“Hey bro.” Hood’s stance loosens. 

“Yo.” Aaron nods, with an excited grin. 

Pinstripe slowly walks out through the hole in the wall he made, stumbling in his gait. Hood moves quick, another bat in his hands he swings and cracks it against Pinstripe’s head, the killer knocked out cold. 

“Nice swing.” Aaron remarks with raised eyebrows. 

“Thanks.” Hood chuckles back.


	5. An Interview with a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to extract information.

Pinstripe groans, before snapping to life, straining against the rope wrapped around his body, tying him to the hard metal chair. 

“Hey he’s awake!” Aaron shouts, inches away from Pinstripe’s ear. Pinstripe winces, “you stupid cat…” 

Hood walks into the light of the room, cracked bat still in hand, “hey Pin. “

“Hood.” PInstripe replies back, coldly. 

“So, you tried killing my brother. Why?” Hood asks, just as coldly.   
“It was just a job-”

“No shit” Hood interrupts. “Who hired you?”

Pinstripe groans in annoyance, “if you’d let me finish I would have told you.” 

Hood snarls, “fine.”

Pinstripe tilts his head up to face Hood, “The Group 100 Project” 

Hood steps back, “what? Why do they need Curly dead?” 

Pinstripe stands up from the chair, the rope fallen to the ground, he rubs his wrists, “don’t know, didn’t ask many questions when they offered me the job. “ 

“Do you think they could have hired other assassins?” Aaron asks. 

“Oh no doubt. Golgotha is probably on it now.” Pinstripe dusts himself off and walks past Hood. 

Before Hood can try to stop him, his phone rings. 

With a groan, Hood answers the call. 

“Hello?”

“Uhm, Mister Satlin?” a female voice replies, the sound of crashing equipment and breaking doors fills the background.

“Uh, yeah that’s me.” Hood replies, obviously worried. 

“Yes, this is Nurse Thalia. Your brother is awake.” 

“Ok...what’s with all the noise in the background?”

“Well, that’s the other reason I’m calling sir, another man is here, with smoke coming out of his mouth, he tried to smother your brother with a pillow, but it woke him up instead. “ 

“I’m on my way.” 

Hood hangs up the phone and turns to Aaron, “come on, Curly is awake.” 

\-----

Curly held Golgotha up by his throat, the hitman struggling in his grip, the smoke from his mouth struggling to flow.

“Why won’t you people ever leave me alone?” Curly asks, throwing Golgotha aside. Nurses rush to his aid and quickly drag him away. 

“Wow bro, you heal quickly.” Hood and Aaron approach Curly, the lumberjack looks down at his chest, his wound bleeding. 

“Not really” he replies. “Fast enough though.”

“You okay big guy?” Aaron asks. 

“Another person just tried to kill me...I’m fine.” 

“Got it, got it” Aaron nods, keeping his lips pursed together. 

Curly sighs and walks back to his hospital room and lays back onto his bed. 

“We’ll..we will be right outside okay bro?” Hood points to the door with his thumb.

Curly gives him a thumbs up in response.


	6. Parasitic Invasion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing someone new, with some graphic imagery.

It was a strange day for Vinny. He got a promotion at work, from regional manager to Board Member. Then, a meteor hit him in the chest. 

Alone in his penthouse, Vinny lay on the floor, the gaping wound in his chest smoking as vines slowly crawled out. He groans and clutches his chest as vines spread through his body. Amongst Vinny’s cries of pain, the sound of crunching bones and splashing blood fills the room.

“Oh most wonderful, this host will be viable” 

Vinny’s eyes shoot open, “who the hell was that? Who’s here?” 

“Hmm, most unfortunate, a will. No matter.” 

Vinny shouts in agony as a sharp pain shoots through his head. His hands tightly grip his skull as the pain intensifies. POP, a purple lilly bursts through his left eye, it’s vine slowly extending past his face and scanning the room. 

“Hmm, very interesting. “ Vinny spoke, but it wasn’t his voice anymore. He continues to lay down as the vines continue spreading in, and over his body. The hole in his chest sealed up with thick vines, his right arm completely replaced with plant matter, from fingers to thick, sharp thorns. Satisfied, he sits up. 

The flower scans the room before returning to its place on Vinny’s face. He rumages through his pocket and pulls out his wallet, digging out his driver's license. 

“Vincent Vinny Alfonsi.” The flower reads out the name, letting Vinny roll around on the host tongue for a moment. “Vinny, I like it. My name is Vinny” 

He stands up and dusts off his expensive, dark forest green suit. 

“Hmm, this human as nice taste in clothing. The green tones suit my complexion nicely. “ 

Vinny looks down at his two arms, the one still very human, the other completely vined, he stares for a moment, pondering. Should he hide? Disguise himself somehow? No, this world is different. The humans were used to seeing such beings, Vinny had learned of the heroes and villains of this world from his host, he was particularly interested in meeting a certain Curly Satlin, a man with a connection with the leaves. 

Vinny walked over to the window overlooking the city, the night lights flashing before his eye, the rushing cars, the constant movement, it was awe inspiring. But, he as no time to appreciate the view, his world wasn’t the only one to send a scout….and preparations for a war to follow him must be made.


	7. Parasitic Invasion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More alien parasites!

Agent Liam Tell, special field agent for the Strategic Interplanetary Response Organization, S.I.R.O. for short, was sent out into the Mojave Desert to respond to reports of a large metal pod crashing from the sky. 

Normal, routine stuff for an agent of his caliber. Find the pod, inspect it, scorch the surrounding area incase any sort of space virus is present, then call in the clean-up crew to pick up the pod. Easy stuff. 

He pulls up in his government standard issue black sedan. The crater still smoked from the freshly fallen UFO. Tell stepped out of his car and walked to the trunk, it opening automatically for him. Tell pulls out his flamethrower from the trunk, putting the fuel tank on his back, hooking them together. As he walks away, the trunk closes and the car locks. 

“Alright, let’s see what sort of alien bullshit I find today” Tell mumbles to himself as he slides into the crater.   
Tell straightens his black tie and dusts off his black suit pants before approaching the sleek metallic orb before him. It gleamed with heat before spontaneously cracking and bursting open with a blast of dense steam. 

Tell stumbles back and covers his eyes, groaning from the sudden heat. 

“Damn it! Stupid alien pods and their stupid steam!” Tell grumbles as the steam dissipates and he uncovers his eyes. A light green light glowed from the interior of the pod. As Tell moved closer, he sees tubes and wires, the inside of the pod looking more like an incubator than a spaceship, but no living creature inside. 

“Well shit, that’s not good” Tell mumbles to himself. No life signs is never a good thing. 

Clicks capture Tell’s attention, the scuttling of many tiny feet coming from under the pod. Tell quickly stumbles back, pointing his torch at the pod. 

A flash of movement was enough for Tell to set the pod ablaze. He screams as he bathes the entire crater in fire, scrambling to climb up the sand walls backwards. 

A screech breaks Tell’s scream, followed by the distinct SHNKT of a foreign object forcibly entering a human body. The slow sizzle of the flamethrower stopping was the last sound in the desert before the natural sounds of buzzing bugs and distant howls fill the air once more. 

Hours pass before Tell stirs. Slowly, he stands to his feet and lumbers his way to the car. The doors open and the engine starts as he approaches. He pauses, seeing himself in the reflection of the window. 

Agent Tell’s blonde hair was messy on his head, his right eye was missing, a sharp, oversized centipede leg protruding from his skull in its place. His mouth was no more, sharp mandibles took their place. He tilts his head, unphased. He looks down, the arm that held the flamethrower was fused with the weapon. His gaze followed the path of tubes coming from his arm and into his back, the fuel tanks gone. 

“Hmm, keeping noted, Humans do not take possession very well.” Tell nods before entering the car. “Hm, basic technology, complete automation of transportation still not invented yet here. What a shame.” 

Looking through the car, Tell spots the onboard computer. “Alright, let’s see what this world has to offer”

His fingers move quickly, pushing the computer’s capabilities to their max as he quickly learns everything possible about the world, until he reaches the most recent news. Two objects fell from the sky. Two? Two.   
“Hmm, the Dryaxian fell as well? Well, it’s time to give him both a human, and a Centiaxn welcome.” Tell chuckles, the laughter enhanced by the clicking mandibles. “Oh yes.”


	8. Blood Suckers is a Slur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they know each other.

The sizzle meat on a hot pan filled the air as Golgotha whistled to himself, gently prodding the steak with his spatula. He may have failed to kill Curly, but then again his employer paid him anyway so why should he care? 

The smoke from his meal mixed in the air with the smoke from his mouth, the soft sounds of violins filling his ears. Being a professional assassin really pays well. 

The news anchor on the TV continues to drone on about the various exploits of the heroes in this world, a recent attack at a local hospital (to which Golgotha chuckled) and the sudden meteor shower that occured today that left scientists baffled. 

Golgotha’s attention turns to the TV as they mention the meteors. 

“Scientists baffled as two large meteors seen clearly entering Earth’s atmosphere and landing, seemingly disappear without a trace! In related news, well known Wall Street mogul Vincent Alfonsi missing from his penthouse home after reports of a strange item crashing through his window. As first responders arrived at his home, neither Mr. Alfonsi, nor the mystery item could be found. In unrelated news…”

Golgotha’s attention drifted back to his meal, a low chuckle escaping his breath. “Heh, so I’m not alone anymore eh? Nice.” 

His cooking is interrupted by a ring at the door. He raises an eyebrow before pulling his meet off the stove and onto a plate. He walks over to the door, grabbing the bat beside it before he opens. 

Standing at his doorway, was Vinny, a flower covering the large hole in the chest of his dark green suit. 

“Huh, a Cumiolian. “

“Golgotha. You a Dryaxian? “ 

“I sure am.” Vinny grins smugly, “i thought all of your kind went extinct.”

“Yeah that’s what we want you to think. What do you want?”

“Well, both your race, and you specifically are well known for being killers. And as you probably are aware my race is at war. The enemy also landed on this planet. I need your help to kill him and his host.” Vinny leaned against the door frame. 

“Uh huh. Ok how’d you find me?” Golgotha’s grip tightens on his bat.

Vinny hands Golgotha a card. Golgotha takes the card and looks at it. It’s his information. 

“Apparently this host as hired you quite a few times. “ Vinny grins. 

“Ah, yeah the Full Building job. Killed an entire twenty story building full of fraud investigators.” Golgotha seemingly remineces this job, the bloodbath that lasted two days. 

“So, can I hire you to kill a dirty bloodsucker?” Vinny raises an eyebrow. 

“Centiaxn don’t suck blood, but sure, I’ll do it” Golgotha closes the door in Vinny’s face and returns to his meal.


	9. Talli and Mingan Meet an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glitched Angel sends it's messages in   
> U͉̣̰̱̙̟N̟̖͖̩̜̣U̲̙͉͍͈̰̯S͈͕̲̝̩̬̠U͇̩͎̻̦̤A̷͕̝Ḻ ͎̭̦̺͘ͅW͡AY̩̦S̸̭͈

Tali walked with his oversized grey direwolf Mingan through the thick woods. 

Mingan growls and Talli rolls his eyes, “no I’m not lost”

Mingan grumbles.

“Hey now that’s no way to talk to me!” Talli replies. 

“Woof”

“Yes I know where we are going.” Talli says. 

Talli stops dead in his tracks, Mingan beside him. Before them stood an..angel...it’s body a constantly shifting humanoid mass of constantly changing multicolored blocks. It shined like a star, a hand reached out towards the travelers. 

Talli slowly turned from the Angel to Mingan, expecting his wolf friend to at least growl or snarl, but instead Mingan was bowing low in respect. Taking the clear hin Talli bows as well. 

The Angel rests its hand on Talli’s shoulder and beckons him to rise. Talli takes off his dirty, dust covered cowboy hat and places it in front of his chest. 

Though the creature couldn’t speak, Talli understood it’s message, it’s warning. He should run, something dangerous was coming. 

Talli blinks, and the angel is gone. In its place stood Agent Tell. The former spy hosting a cruel grin across his face. Talli stumbles back at the sudden shift in view, Mingan springing to his feet to stand between his owner and this new threat. 

“You know, the government has been keeping track of you two invaders ever since you stepped through that portal” Tell steps towards Mingan, the wolf growling low in response. 

“Yeah, and who are you?” Talli replies, putting his hat back on his head and gripping his cane tightly. 

“Special Agent Liam Tell. Well...former. I could give you my real name but I doubt your kind could pronounce or even understand it, so I’ll stick to the host’s name. “ 

“You are grotesque to look at, just so you know.” Talli responds. 

“Yes, you humans are an ugly bunch.” Tell snaps back. 

“What do you want?” Talli asks, impatient with being threatened. 

“A guide in this world, someone strong to keep some...undesirable folk away from me. I know you two can do this for me. Easy. “ 

“But why should we?” Talli raises his eyebrow, unconvinced. 

“Generosity?”

“Try again.”

“Because I know you two are hiding from every single government organization and hero in this world and I can help you stay hidden.” 

“Better. Fine we’ll travel with you for a bit, help you avoid some annoying conflicts. “ Talli holds out his hand. 

Tell reaches out and shakes it “wonderful”


	10. What Can Death Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Death have any fear? Pain?

Dig leans against his favorite tree in the Graveyard, drinking from his bottle of brandy. The fog rolled under his feet, the melancholic groaning of the dead drifting in his ears. This...this is why he drinks. To tune out the constant droning of dead souls begging for new life. To forget all the lives he has taken too early. To ignore the never ending insults and blaming being targeted at him. 

The God’s he’s met have all pissed him off. The heroes and villains that have all fallen through time, death is endless. Endlessly annoying. 

He takes another long drink from his bottle and sighs. Slowly his eyes open wide. The faint glow growing beside him. 

“You’ve got to be joking” Dig grumbles as he slowly turns and faces the Glitch Angel. The silent harbinger standing before him. 

“What the hell do you want? You aren’t supposed to exist anymore remember?” Dig tosses his bottle aside and grips his shovel tightly. 

The Angel tilts its head in response. 

Dig scowls “oh no, don’t you give me the silent dumbass treatment! Why are you here?!” He shouts. 

The Angel simply shrugs in response. 

Dig begins to shake with rage, he steps forward and swings his shovel at the Angel. It catches the attempted attack by the handle. 

Dig’s eyes widen slightly, watching his shovel handle warp and corrupt before his eyes. He watched in horror as the glitches spread up the handle and to his hands. Dig quickly lets go and steps back, shaking the corruption off his hands. 

The Angel tosses the shovel aside and steps forward to Death. The Angel slowly lifted up it’s hand and curled it into a fist. It slowly looked down to its fist, up to Dig, and back down to his fist. 

CRACK

The Angel’s fist connects with Dig’s chest, sending the reaper to the floor. Dig clenches his chest, groaning in this new….pain sensation he’s never felt before. A shard of corrupted pixel was left embedded perfectly center of his chest. As Dig looks up, the Angel was gone, only the sharp dagger in his rib cage remained. 

“What..the hell”


	11. Hood Meets a Dangerous God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egos exist in Tenaria, but to what role?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this whole arc was supposed to be kinda random, but whatever, it's still pretty jumpy.

A similar setting, fog filled woods. But no graves. This was the home of Hood, his realm of Tenaria. An infinite expanse of fog filled woods with two buildings. A log cabin which Hood and his family lived, and the Armory, where Hood stored the most dangerous items and weapons he’s found in the world. 

It is in this armory that we find Hood. He stared at the row of weapons before him. A wooden bat with red hot spikes, a large candy cane, a sword, designed like a quill feather, a vial of strange white liquid, two oversized neon boxing gloves, a four headed axe, a large electrically charged shield, an oversized mallet, two hooks, a glowing cane, and a caduceus with two roses instead of snakes. 

Hood pondered these items, forever curious of their history, use, possible power. He knew nothing about these items other than they were older than the world itself. Hood sniffed the air as a chill came in. He looked down and saw the fog rolling in, but not his fog. 

THUD, Dig fell against the door frame and slowly hobbled into the room, the glitched shard still in his chest. 

Hood turns and faces him, his eyes widen instantly “holy shit! You’re actually hurt! Dig how?” 

Dig scowls “really? You’re asking how and not helping me?”

“Hell yeah I’m asking how! I’ve been trying to figure out how to beat you for years! “ 

Hood rushes over and helps Dig sit down on the floor, “what happened?” 

“Ever heard of the Glitch Angel?” Dig asks with a grimace. 

“Uhm..sorry Dig, can’t say that I have.” Hood stares at the shard, he slowly grips the shard, then quickly yanks it out, a chuckle coming out as well as Dig yells out in pain. 

The wound in Dig’s chest was surrounded by small glitches integrated into his skin, keeping the wound open and preventing it from healing. 

“Wow, freaky.” Hood nods in approval, “it won’t close.” 

“No shit” Dig groans. 

“Wow, you are an ass in every universe” A voice calls from behind them. 

Hood quickly turns around and faces a new figure in his world. Standing by the bat was a man in a striped black and gray hoodie, a head of messy blonde, eyes of a deep fiery red, and a gas mask with light grey smoke slowly billowing from the filtration disks. He gripped the base of the bat with longing. 

“Who are you?” Hood asks, Dig groans behind him.

“Shut up Dig” the figure replies. “I’m not surprised you don’t know me Hood. Not many know of us old gods. “ 

“Old Gods? Buddy I know all of them, I have to. You ain’t no god buddy.” Hood steps closer. 

“Yet you don’t know me.” it replies. 

“He is a God Hood” Dig looks up to Hood, “a really, really old god. “ 

Hood slowly turns back to the figure. “Who are you?”

The figure takes the bat off the wall and stares at it’s spikes. “Names Ausham. God of creativity, inspiration, and justice. And you, my friend, are going to need some help soon.” 

“Wow, surprise surprise. Let me guess, some big catastrophic monster is coming? “ Hood sasses back.

“Obviously you sarcastic little shit.” Ausham replies. “The Glitch Angel only shows itself at the onset of great devastation, saviour to some omen of death to others. “

“It came to me. It never comes to me” Dig replies, a slight shake in his voice. 

“Look at that, Death itself shivers in fear of this damn thing.” Ausham remarks, putting the bat back on it’s display. “That alone should make you take this seriously Hood.” 

Hood narrows his eyes, “fine, I’ll take it seriously. What can I do?” 

“My...brothers are slowly revealing themselves in this world again, each of us seeking out a hero to be our...champion, to fight for us against what the Angel brings. “ 

Hood raises his eyebrows “how many brothers?”

“Eleven.” 

“Well. Shit.”


	12. Aaron Meets a God but Doesn't Kill It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanter! What are you doing here?

“What the hell? It’s snowing...in June…” Aaron scratches his head at the blizzard around him, inside a room. “In a office building.” 

He looks around, narrowly avoiding walking into a desk. He was called in to Hick’s Incorporated to answer their distress signal. A sudden blizzard appearing in the middle of the twenty story office cubicles. 

He pauses, his ears perk up. Someone was else in the room with him, someone powerful. 

“Who...uhm..who’s here?”

“GREETINGS MY DEAR FELINE FRIEND!” a festive voice echoes through the snow. 

Aaron narrows his eyes, a outline starting to be seen through the drifting snow. Color slowly bleeding through, red flannel robe over a black suit, red tie, black and grey striped scarf, a black santa hat on his head, and a head of bright green hair decorated with lights, tinsel and bulbs. 

“Who are you?” Aaron asks, taking a step back. 

“Who am I? Well I am Chanter! Here to bring cheer and love!” 

“What are you? Some santa fanboy?” Aaron raises an eyebrow. 

“No no my dear friend. I am a god! The god of love, celebration, and friendship! And you! You will be my champion against a great evil that possibly destroy the world!” Chanter replies with cheer.

“Of course you are...well you definitely feel like a God, I can feel the power radiating off of you” Aaron cringes. 

“Ah yes, God Killer and all, I bet you were made to detect power like mine.” Chanter replies.

“Uhm...yeah I was…” Aaron shifts on his feet “so about this great evil?”

“Oh! Yes have you heard of the Glitch Angel?” 

“Yeah of course. The Group 100 Project have been keeping tabs on that thing ever since they first were created. Your classic omen of destruction right?” 

“Close! “ Chanter grins wide “it IS the destruction! “ 

“...do I have to fight the Angel?”

“Yes you will have to fight the angel” 

“Fan-freaking-tastic.” Aaron sighs. 

“Oh don’t worry! My other eleven brothers will also be choosing champions to fight for them!”

“Awesome.”


	13. Blue Shield Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Lupe lives an interesting life.

Detective Lupe Rodriguez was an expert in dealing with crimes concerning gifted individuals. Her cunning mind, kind personality, and pure invincibility gave her a very well appreciated skill in dealing with those who are practically deities in this crazy world. 

Being unbreakable has its perks in the life of a detective. Bullets pass through you with no pain. She’s been stabbed more times than you can imagine, but not a one ever took her down. Flung across rooms, face down literal gods, Lupe has seen it all and freely goes back out every day to ensure the safety of the people that live in the city she calls home. Salsburg. 

Every day is a new adventure, a new life to save, a new criminal to bring to justice, but today...today is special. 

What started normal, with Lupe driving in the outskirts of the city in her patrol car, ended with her facing down a slimy businessman infected with an alien parasite on a hillside after meeting a strange, glitching angel. 

Let’s backtrack a little, shall we? 

Normal, routine patrol of the outskirts of Salsburg, the quiet hill neighbourhood of Brookville. No calls, no news, but pure intuition telling her to check the town out. Only noon so the sunlight was still bright, yet a new light caught her gaze. 

A figure stood in the middle of the road, inches away from the front of her car. An angelic being, body of many alternating colours and built out of blocks. Its wingspan was almost the length of the car, and it silently watched Lupe from her seat.

Whatever this was staring at her, it was new. But, she could feel this...warning coming off of it? This...sense of communication. The corrupted being pointed up the hill, to a path cut through the trees. 

As Lupe turned to see the path, and turned back to the angel, it was gone. Despite how confused she felt, despite logic telling her to avoid that path, Lupe parks her car and heads towards the path.

It was mid-afternoon and yet...where were the birds? The normal ambient sounds of a wooded trail. There was pure silence, only the sound of leaves crunching under her feet. 

Lupe slowly pulls her gun from its holster and carefully treds forward, the silence putting her on edge. A single crow caws from the tree line before a swarm of them flew out of the trees. 

“Oh god, what the hell is going on here?” Lupe asks herself under her breath. 

Lupe slows her walk as she reaches the clearing upon the cliffside. She raises her gun upon seeing a man standing by the cliff, his arm a tangled bunch of vines and thorns. 

“Put your hands in the air!” She shouts. 

“Typical police officers, immediately thinking every strange person is a criminal” he replies, slowly turning around to face her. 

Lupe gasps “Mr Alfonsi?” her gun slowly lowers “you’ve been missing for a week! What happened to you?” 

“ I had a little visitor come to me, ya’see? Vinny points to the flower that replaced his eye “and now I’m ahll the more bettah” 

“NOW WHAT ARE YOU TWO CITY SLICKERS DOIN HERE ON MY GOSH DARN HILL?” a third, unknown voice thick with country slang echoed from behind Lupe. The detective turned around to face a man average height, muscular build, dressed in a pair of denim overalls, with one strap on, no t-shirt, old worn out cowboy boots, a large straw hat, a piece of hay in his mouth and wide grin on his face. 

Vinny’s eye widened upon seeing the new party, “You! You are not human! What are you?” 

The man laughs “Now you can just call me Y’all alright? Now I don mean no harm I swear on that” 

Lupe raised her gun at Y’all “what are you then? You didn’t deny your lack of humanity that’s for sure” 

“Well Ahm a lot like that man there now aint i? Ahm a parasite darlin. “ He gives a polite tip of his hat to Lupe. 

Lupe slowly turned her gun from Y’all, to Vinny, and back again “You two...are aliens aren’t you?” 

Both men nod. 

“And if I lower my gun would either of you attack me?” 

Y’all nods no. 

“I have no reason to attack you” Vinny replies. 

Lupe slowly holsters her gun, “Alright. Now, what do either of you know about a Glitching angel?”


	14. Elements of grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two normal dudes vs a God

Pastor Rodney Smith was no hero. He was just a traveling minister with a cane who liked to fight. Yet, after that last big tournament his name somehow got mixed in with all the heroes and he’s been getting calls to help save the world all the time. 

And so, he answers. Even when he is unsure, his best friend Juddeep Kahn, a former Saudi Arabian airport security chief, will encourage him on and join him on whatever crazy mission they get sent on. 

This one….was especially out of their depth. 

El. The elemental roaming the world split into eight different forms doing whatever they wanted. Fire and Water were helpful. Air and Earth avoided people. Nature and Tech’s war brought trouble for people. Dark and Light are so rarely seen it isn’t even worth mentioning. 

Smith was called in to deal with Tech, currently holed out in an abandoned car manufacturing plant and utilizing the machines there to create something to continue his fight against Nature. While someone else kept Nature in check, Smith and Kahn had to keep Tech in line. 

“You ready for this J?” Smith asks. 

“As ready as two average human beings with slightly above average fighting skills could be” Juddeep replies. 

“Fair point. But come on, God is on our side here” Smith replies with a wink. 

Juddeep rolls his eyes and hides his smirk, “right right. Let’s do this then” 

The hum of constant running machines drones on and on as the duo walk in, the volume so loud it seemed to even over power their thoughts. Machines taking apart cars and shaping the metal, gathering the gears, building robots, drones, weapons. Creating an army. 

“Oh interesting. Humans” a voice like reverberating metal sheets echoes in the air, cutting through the noise. 

From the center of the factory, cranes lower a man before them. He was dressed in a gunmetal gray and silver flannel hoodie, the hood gray, his eyes looked like a motherboard chip with light blue circuitry over a green base, his skin almost chrome. 

“What can I help you two gentlemen with?” he asks. 

“Tech?” Smith asks. 

“Are you asking if I am Tech? Or are you asking if i have tech?”

“Are you Tech” Juddeep clarifies. 

“Well that is a bit obvious isn’t it?” Tech snarkily replies. 

“Alright.” Smith retorts “we’re here to put an end to your operation here.” 

Tech laughs “really now? The two humans are going to stop me? “

The machines suddenly stop. Cranes turn and face them, silence fills the factory. 

“I’d love to see you two try.” 

Finished and unfinished robots stood to their feet, treads, tentacles and other forms of support and slowly began marching towards the two humans. 

“Smith?” 

“Yeah J?” 

“Are we going to die?” Juddeep takes a fighting stance.

“Not likely” Smith replies with a smirk, twirling his cane in his hand. 

The robots form a circle around Smith, Juddeep, and Tech, their mechanical bodies merging together to form a cage, trapping the two humans with a God they don’t serve. 

“Do you two know what I love about this modern world?” Tech asks. A steel girder bursts through the ceiling and lands behind him. “The amount of metals readily available to me.” 

Juddeep rushes forward towards Tech throws his punch, the mechanical manipulator ducks under the fist and returns with a punch of his own, contacting with Juddeep’s ribs. 

The soldier stumbles back, but his Minister friend quickly slid in beside him and swung his cane, the wooden staff violently smashing into Tech’s face, sending him tumbling down to the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Smith asks Juddeep. 

“Yes I’m fine” he replies, clutching his chest. 

Tech groans as he slowly stumbles up to his feet. “Wood. great” 

SHYNKT! The silence is broken by the sound of sliced metal and a large CLUNK of heavy machinery hitting the floor. The top half of Tech’s body falls to the floor, the legs falling the opposite direction. Standing behind the fallen God was a hooded figure, a sword with the blade like a feather, a single monocle over it’s left eye, it’s skin was a light brown and covered in faint writing like an old book. It smiled at the duo. 

“Greetings.” 

“Hey” Smith gives a tired, but polite wave. Juddeep simply nods. 

“My name is Eclecious. I’m….an ancient….being…” 

“A God.” Juddeep interrupts. 

Smith glares at Juddeep. 

Eclecious softly chuckles, “yes, but I knew you two were Christians so knowledge of a different deity might have been difficult to accept.” 

“Maybe, but this is a strange world full of different great powers so. Yeah. “ Smith replies. 

“So you believe me?” Eclecious asks. 

“Yes. Yes we do.” Smith smiles. 

“Good, than you’ll also know that the fact that I am appearing to you means I require your help” 

“Yes, we do”   
“Good” Eclecious smiles “because what will happen next...will be very important”


	15. Homeward Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more crazy characters!

“Come gentlemen” Gabrielle pushes through the brush and vines of the forest, following close behind the rusted angel were Retro and LUCAS, the pixel knight and glitched hero. “We are almost out of this forest”

“Marvelous! The sooner we are out of this dreaded bush the better!” Retro replied.

“Yeah! All this plant stuff is bugging me!” LUCAS agrees.

“Yes yes, it is bothersome, so let us pick up our pace and get through it quickly, all these vines are getting caught in my chains” Gabrielle complains. 

The trio finally get through the brush and enter a clearing. It was large, at least a couple acres of clear land, with a small wooden shack at the center. 

“Well that’s ominous” LUCAS comments. 

“We are heroes my friends! We must explore this mysterious little home!” Retro replies.

“Unfortunately I agree with Retro. We should inspect it. There might be someone in trouble, or some way we can get to civilization faster.” Gabrielle steps forward towards the house. 

Retro opens the door first and steps in, LUCAS and Gabrielle follow close behind and staying vigilant. 

Just past the front door lay four skeletons, the tattered remains of black suits still clung to their bodies. 

“Wow, what happened here?” LUCAS asks.

Loud creaking came as an immediate reply, followed by groaning metal and loud scraping sounds. The trio look up to the source of the sounds to find a staircase, and standing at the top was a strange amalgamation of a machine. 

It was tall, with four arms, the top two being very long and ending in three fingered claws, and the bottom two being much shorter and ending in more simpler five fingered hands. It seemed to be made of multiple materials, various metals, wood, plastics, glass and even strange crystals. It’s head was a simple chrome orb with a blue stripe along the diameter. 

“What on this great blue Earth is that?” Retro asks.   
The machine tilts its head and slowly descends the stairs. A static-filled voice begins to gradually emanate from the chest of the robot, “greetings. Welcome to the Revenuex Residence. I am...well I cannot seem to remember what my name was. All I remember is what those dastardly men who invaded my home called me...Mesh.”

Gabrielle scowls “the dead bodies at the door? Were they the men who you speak of?”

Mesh nods it chrome head “yes, they came for my master, the young Arnold Revenuex. A genius he was, only eleven years old. They wanted him for some...program..to build some machine for them” 

“The Group 100 Project” Gabrielle replied. 

“Yes, that was the name” 

“Excuse me, my dear robotic acquaintance, “ Retro inquires “but what happened to Mr. Revenuex? “

Mesh slowly sat on the floor, though his face was without expression, his sadness could be felt. 

“The young Mister Revenuex was unfortunately taken from this earth by those horrible men...I could not protect him.”

“No, but you can protect others” a new voice comes from above them, from the top of the staircase. 

Looking down to them were two men, one completely gold with wings and a halo, dressed in a classy tuxedo with a caduceus in his hand, with two thorn covered roses instead of snakes. The other looks like he came straight from a WW2 Bomber. Dressed in a dirty, slightly torn brown shirt and a faded old grey bomber jacket, black bandanna tied around his neck, a black ushanka hat, and a pair of brown pants with a lot of pockets. He has heterochromatic eyes, one a deep blue, the other a vibrant purple. His hair is a messy brown floof that wildly sticks out of his hat. 

“Who are you two dudes?” LUCAS asks. 

“I am Staliel” The angel replied, “and this is Aloach. We are here to offer you four a chance to be a part of something great.”

“Yeah, something big is coming, and we need heroes to help us save the world” Aloach grins. 

“I need you two” Staliel points to Gabrielle and Mesh. 

“And I’m here for you two” Aloach points to Retro and LUCAS.  
“Uh huh...well I’m in!” LUCAS replies.


	16. Clash of the Parasites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Drama!

Talli and Mingan walk through the outskirts of Brookville. The sun was close to setting, and the world had a warm orange glow. They passed by a small house’s backyard, a single swing seat swaying lightly in the breeze. Agent Tell followed closely behind them, smiling as he basks in the warm orange light. 

Talli looks back to Tell and scoffs “you look happy? Didn’t think it was possible” 

“Back on my world, the sun was too weak, never got warm enough to freely go out like this. Even as the sun here sets, it’s still so warm. I’m enjoying it.” Tell replies. 

Mingan chuckles, then his wolf ears raise hearing approaching conversations. 

“Yeah, so basically we just need to do is stick to the outskirts” Lupe remarked as she walked with her two parasitic travelling associates. 

There’s a pause of silence as the two groups make eye contact with each other. The silence is painful and awkward, nervous glances between the only two humans as they realize a fight is imminent, as well as a silent understanding that hey, we’re immortal aren’t we? 

“The Dryaxian.” Tell grumbles. 

“The Centiaxn” Vinny snarls. 

“Now now er’body, don’t you gon foget Y’all here!” Y’all grins. 

“Oh right. My people don't’ even have a name for your kind” Tell replies. 

“Mine either” Vinny agrees.

“Oh well that’s quite alright, no harm there” Y’all chuckles out his reply.

A knife narrowly flies by Tell’s face. 

“Damn it!” Golgotha shouts. 

Lupe turns around and raises her gun on Golgotha, “freeze!”

“Easy Officer, he’s with me” Vinny slowly lowers her gun. 

“You hired a Cumiolian to kill me?” Tell snaps out.

“My name is Golgotha, and yes he did.” Golgotha replies. 

“Well sorry bud, but he’s with me” Talli swings his cane in his hand. Mingan growls in agreement. 

Lupe sighs in annoyance “oh boy…”

Vinny and Tell glare at each other, Golgotha staring nervously at Y’all, Lupe and Talli exchanging tired glances. 

Vinny lunges forward first, swiping his thorn claw at the agent, who blocks with his infested flamethrower. 

Lupe lifted her gun and aimed at Tell’s head, but a cane suddenly smacks the gun out of her hand, Talli shakes his head no at her. She scowls and throws a quick jab at the wannabe healer’s face, causing him to stumble back. 

Mingan sits on the ground and watches the battle rage. Vinny and Tell clashing, vine and flame wrapping around them, Lupe pinning Talli on the ground already and handcuffing him, Golgotha and Y’all taking the opportunity to leave undetected. 

“And stay down!” Lupe shouts at Talli as she stands to her feet, looking up at the flaming vine tower before her, the sound of battle raging inside catching her ear. 

“well...I guess I wait.”

Mingan comes and sits beside her as Lupe plops down on the ground and waits.


	17. Angelic Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who? What? Why?

Lupe sat watching the flaming tower of vine continue to shake and twist, vines erupting and burning away in flames in perfect synchronization to new ones growing and twisting. A sudden gust of wind knocks Lupe back, Mingan growls at the new being among them. 

The Glitch angel stood between Lupe and the flaming tower. It’s form flickering and shifting, as if it doesn’t belong. It steps forward and into the tower, simply phasing through the vines, leaving corrupted pixels in its path. 

BOOM! The tower bursts out in a shower of flame and thorn, and standing at the remement is the Angel, in its hands are the two parasites, gripping their hosts by their necks. 

Talli sat up on the ground, still handcuffed. Vinny gags and Tell kicks at the air. The Angel just held them silently.   
Lupe slowly draws her gun and points it at the Angel, “hey! Drop them!”

The Angel slowly turns and faces the detective. It drops the two aliens who fall to the ground with a rough slam. They both cough and slowly crawl back. The Angel steps towards Lupe, its form flickering violently. 

WHACK! Staliel’s caduceus smashes across the Glitch Angel’s face, sending the glitch stumbling back. WHAM! Gabrielle smacks the angel back forward with his heavy iron wings. The Angel stumbles before falling to its knees. A metallic hand picks it up from the back of its neck and holds it up. 

Mesh tilts its head slightly as the Glitch flickers weakly. 

“Good hit Gabrielle” Staliel smiles, the fellow angel simply nods back in return.

“My good sirs, what are we going to do with this creature?” Mesh asks. 

“Wait wait wait! Who are you guys?” Lupe asks. 

“Oh! I am Staliel! God of protection, hope, and prosperity! This is Gabrielle the angel, and The Mesh!” 

Mesh waves kindly and Gabrielle politely bows. 

Lupe slowly holsters her gun, “alright, and that thing?” she points to the Glitch Angel. 

“Oh? Yeah this thing...it’s bad.” Staliel replies

“Obviously” Talli replies from the floor. 

“It’s called the Glitch Angel, it’s a herrald for great doom. We don’t know what it’s herralding yet, but we know that as long as we can keep track of it, we’ll be there to stop whatever it’s bringing.” Gabrielle replies. 

Tell grunts and points his flamethrower at Mesh and the Angel and lights them up, bathing the robot and corrupted deity in flames. As if on que, Vinny slings large thorns at Staliel and Gabrielle. 

In the chaos, Mesh fumbles out of the flame and swings at Tell, knocking out the parasite, but losing grip on the Angel. 

Gabrielle blocks the thorns with his wing, but Staliel takes one to the right shoulder, yelling out in pain.   
Vinny quickly rushes to his feet and runs away as quickly as possible, Mesh and Gabrielle rushing to Staliel’s side as the angel staggers and falls to the ground. 

“Poison.” Mesh states, pulling the thorn out of Staliel’s shoulder “the thorn was full of deadly toxin which just flooded his system.” 

“He just said he’s a God right? He’ll be fine?” Lupe asks. 

“Oh no, he’ll live sure, but it’s a powerful toxin that his body is fighting off” Talli comments “I can feel it” 

Mingan grumbles and rests his head on Staliel’s chest. 

“We wait” Gabrielle remarks, looking down at the fallen gold angel.


End file.
